Chryed Wardrobe
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Wardrobe Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Christian watched Syed in the mirror,

wet from the shower, rubbing his hair with the blue towel.

"What do you think of this one?"

"Umm.." Syed came to stand beside him, looking up and down at his reflection.

"Umm what?" Christian frowned, smoothing the front of his blue vest.

"It makes you look a bit, well, Gay."

Christian growled "You sound just like your mother" He wished the words unsaid as Syed winced slightly.

Pulling the vest over his head he swung it around Syed's waist and pulled him towards him, placed big warm hands on his back, looked smiling into his eyes.

"What are you wearing then, Gok Wan?"

Christian breathed in the sweet scent of his hair as Syed leaned closer.

"I thought I might wear the pink shirt"

He felt the laugh rise through Christian's chest, shaking against his.

"You'll be lucky, I've been using that salmon monstrosity as dusters for the last two months!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Sy, they'll be here in ten minutes and we've got no wine!"

Christian opened the oven , stepping back as the heat nearly burnt his eyelashes.

Syed pouted sulkily "How will I know what to get, I don't even drink the bloody stuff"

"I've written it down, it's on the table. The Minute Mart is hardly Harrod's Food Hall, not like there's much to choose from" He pulled out the sizzling chicken and laughed triumphantly as he placed the dish on the side. "Fabulous! Sy get a move on, what are you faffing about for now?"

Syed rummaged about noisily behind the sofa. "It's raining, I need my blue baseball cap or my hair will go fluffy"

Christian glanced guiltily at the washing machine. "Er, Sy…"

Syed glanced up "What have you done?"

"Well it looked a bit dirty, so…" He handed him the tiniest scrap of blue cloth. "Maybe Action Man could wear it..?" He ducked, laughing as a cushion flew across the room aimed at his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we have to go Sy?"

Christian stretched luxuriously under the red sheets "I'm all comfortable and warm."

Syed stumbled groggily out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We haven't seen anyone for days, they'll think we're dead. It's rude'

He pulled open a drawer, throwing check shirts behind him onto the floor.

"Why can't I find any pants." he glared across, Christian wriggled a little deeper under the covers "Christian! What have you done with my pants?"

The sheets started to shake slightly as Christian tried not to laugh.

"I couldn't find the oven gloves" he spluttered "but your pants didn't work very well, they got a bit singed…I got a little burn too, will you kiss it better?"

Syed let out a roar.

"That'll be a no then.."


	4. Chapter 4

Christian clattered the hangers angrily in the wardrobe.

"They must be here somewhere. He's an important client. I can't just rock up there in jeans and a hoodie"

Syed hummed nonchalantly, polishing the table.

"What are you looking for?"

"My beige trousers and the Eau de Nil polo shirt. You remember."

Syed turned to look at him "Eau de Nil? Get you!"

Christian looked at Syed's mouth and winked. "You must remember, the alley?"

Syed turned back to his dusting, flustered. An impish look crossed his face as he scrunched up the salmon pink shirt sleeve duster in his hand.

"You don't expect me to remember what you were wearing do you?"

Christian laughed dirtily and went back to frantic searching.

"Last time I saw it, I'd got them back from the cleaners. They were laid out on the bed, waiting to be put away. You remember that day. We had Kamil and he wasn't very well"

Syed started to tiptoe towards the front door.

"He had that bug, mess both ends. We ran out of nappies, you sent me off to the Minute Mart to get some more while you found something to clean him up with…"

Christian heard the door bang shut.

"Syeeeeed!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me, why did I agree to this again?" Christian pouted and threw down his copy of Attitude.

Syed dragged the suitcase from under the bed and unzipped it.

"Because they're my friends, you'll enjoy it."

"I don't do countryside, It's all mud and goats looking at you funny."

Christian came and stood behind Syed, leaning into him.

Syed turned and kissed the end of his nose. "Nights under the stars, fresh air, pub meals in front of an open fire."

Christian brightened up.

"Now you're talking! What can I wear to impress the country set"

He looked about the room.

"My brown coat with the belt! That's a bit rural."

Syed busied himself piling shirts into the case, trying not to catch Christian's eye.

He started to look through the coats hanging behind the door, perked up now about their weekend away.

" Funny thing, I saw Eddie who lives outside the tube station this morning. He's got a new brown coat, looked very smart, shame about his carrier bag shoes. Wonder who gave him that….."

Syed started to whistle loudly.

"You didn,t…."


	6. Chapter 6

Syed opened the laptop and sighed, looking around the table to see if there might be something he could stick in his ears.

Christian was singing 'Many of Horror' very loudly in the kitchen as he washed up.

It was a beautiful rich and joyous noise and had warmed Syed's heart the first seven times. But now he could feel himself getting edgy and wondered how he could get Christian to stop without hurting his feelings.

"Christian!" he appeared smiling in the doorway, wearing only his pants.

"What darling?" he came and put his arms around Syed's shoulders, resting his chin on his head, peering at the lap top screen

"What are you looking at? Porn or that Aaron thread again?"

Syed leant back against him.

" I am trying to earn us some money, keep you in champagne and caviar."

Christian gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy with lemonade and battered sausage, long as I've got you.

Don't forget we're going to the firework display later."

Syed peered intently at the screen.

" I'm looking forward to it. What are you going to do until then?"

"I thought I'd go to the gym, but I can't find my grey track suit.

Ooh, I didn't tell you, I saw Bobby doing penny for the guy earlier, his guy had a Phil Mitchell mask on, funny, that was wearing a really nice grey track suit, too good to get burnt on a bonfire…."

Syed's chair squeaked back across the floor as he jumped up laughing and ran for the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian stepped back and admired his reflection in the gleaming black paintwork.

" She's a beauty"

Christian fanned himself and winked at Syed.

" Why thank you!"

"Not you, you numpty, the car. I can't wait to drive her tonight."

Christian gave a low dirty laugh. "Charming, Should I be worried that you see this car as a woman?"

Syed kissed him hard to allay his fears and turned back to admiring their new purchase.

"Silly, I am looking forward to it though"

"Why are you driving? I might want to!"

" You will have poured too much beer down your neck by the time we set off. Besides, you drive like Dot Cotton."

Syed laughed helplessly as Christian tickled him in revenge.

" You cheeky sod"

" You do. Look you've missed a bit, there's a finger print on the bonnet. Give us your cloth."

Christian was furtively trying to stuff something into his back pocket.

Syed caught a glimpse of multi coloured checks.

"Christian, you haven't…"

"It made you look like a clown, you should be grateful."

Syed lifted the only set of car keys they had into the air, grinning triumphantly

"Never driving it now. Never!"


End file.
